You Pull Me Back Like Gravity
by twinwolves
Summary: Story request. Scott became the alpha and abandoned Stiles, leaving him depressed and suicidal. He attempts to take his own life but will Scott be able to save him in time? Rated T for the nature of the story, such as drug use, self-abuse and suicidal tendencies.


**You Pull Me Back Like Gravity**

It's been six months. Six months since the showdown with Peter, six months since he last saw Scott, sobbing over the death of his mother. It's been six months since Stiles has seen any of them, Scott, Lydia, Derek, Allison and Jackson. Six months since he last saw his friend smile, hug him and love him like any other brother would do. It was different to Stiles; the overemotional train wreck of his friend had disappeared from his grasp, leaving Stiles cold and alone.

Scott was different now, he was also cold and alone and full of despair. Stiles could relate, he lost his mother, and found her lying dead on the kitchen floor after he had rescued Allison and her family; accidently becoming Alpha wolf, and foolishly believing that killing Peter would cure him.

Scott started his own pack with Derek, abandoning Stiles the first chance he got. "You're better off without me Stiles. All I do is dragging you down. After all you've done, I can't just watch you lose your life over my complications. It's not your responsibility." He didn't know what to say then, he just watched Scott walk off with his mouth dropped wide open, broken hearted.

Stiles took a deep breath as he slipped the bottles of Ambien in his pocket. His father, who was on the other side of the evidence locker, was lost in deep thoughts about a mysterious animal attack. He could've taken a whole cart in there and taken whatever he wanted without his father even noticing him, and it killed Stiles inside. Mr. Stilinski had no time for his son, not anymore, he didn't even notice the warning signs Stiles had shooting out all over him, no one did. Stiles left with a quick see-you-later nod and scurried out of the door and made his way home.

He was hesitant at first, but then had made the final decision. Filling up the bathtub with scolding hot water, Stiles prepared a text for Scott, not yet sending it. He stumbled down the stairs, taking in everything around him in the last moments of his pathetic little life. He finally came to the kitchen counter and swung open the cabinet door under the sink. He reached out for the bottle of Jack and set it hard on the counter, making a loud but hollow thud. He breathed hard and let out a heavy sigh, clenching his eyes shut and squeezing the rim of the marble counter. The drawer next to him slid open easily and revealed shinning cutting knives, screaming to rip through his fragile skin.

The bottle of Jack rested by his sink, along with the razorblade sharp knife. He picked up both items, and started towards the stairs. He had read the bottle of sleeping pills, and the label warned not to drink with alcohol. So that's exactly what Stiles did, he swallowed down a full bottle of Ambien, choking each time he took six or more together. He could already feel drowsy and he removed his clothing and lied in the hot bath water.

He looked over to his phone, barely managing to pick up his limp arm. He dialed his father's office to say his last words. "Sheriff Stilinski's office." His father said over the phone.

"Uh, hey dad." Stiles managed to say. "I just wanted to tell you some-."

"God dammit Stiles, I don't have time for your bullshit." His father hollered over the phone and it silenced with a thwack and then a drone beep.

He felt shock shutter through his body and then felt nothing. He picked up the bottle of Jack, only a few sips left, and choked it down. After he finished the bottle, he picked up the knife and put it against his left wrist. The blade slips along his skin so eager and smoothly, the alcohol serving two purposes, it would cause the pills to be even deadlier, and numb his body from the self-abuse. He looked down at the blood-soaked water; he had already reached veins, and now was sawing at bone. He stopped and realized the text he made earlier for Scott. Stiles struggled over to the chair it rested on and pulled it to him, muscles strained and his left hand almost cut completely off. His eyes are drowsy and he can barely make out the letterings on his phone. He knew it would be hard, that's why he prepared for it and he clicked on the green send button on his phone, just moments before dropping it into the 'bloodbath.'

**~O_o~**

Scott threw Derek to the floor, again. It was the sixth dozen times he had thrown him across the burnt wood. "Take a break." Scott said and gave him a hand. Derek took it, but then instantly broke Scott's hand and pushed it behind his back and sat on top of him.

"Always watch your back." He said through gritted teeth and squeezed even harder on the cracked bone.

Scott struggled, and finally complied, easing under the pressure. Something lingered in the air that seemed wrong to Scott. It wasn't Derek's horrible gas, or stinky pits, it was distress. It was Stiles. He heard his phone buzz again. "Stop!" Scott yelled in his angry alpha voice. He pushes Derek off of his back with all his strength and fixes his hand to where it could heal properly.

"What? What is it?" Derek said, taking the hint.

Scott hurried to his phone to see what was making him go whack. He read the message from Stiles and let out a gasp, unable to find words. Derek hovered over his shoulder and read the text.

'_**The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep.**_

_**A glint of blade had caught a baggy eye, of rested shoulders, Peace of mind; so here, my wrist for 'quick and kind.'**_

_**I've missed you Scott.'**_

_Something's wrong_.

Scott's eyes widened in shock and he launched himself out of the Hale house, Derek not far behind him. It takes about five minutes before he reaches Stiles' house, breaks the hinges on the door and chases Stiles' sent up to the bathroom.

The two boys burst through the door and find Stiles sleeping under a pool of blood. Scott drags him out by his arm and onto his lap. "What the hell did you do Stiles?" Scott asks full of regret.

"It looks like he tried to kill himself." Derek picked up the bottle of Ambien that lay next to the tub.

"I can see." Scott replied as he picked up Stiles' left wrist, to keep it in tacked.

"You know what you have to do." Derek said his voice hard.

"I know, just call the paramedics just in case it doesn't work. There should be a phone downstairs." Derek hurried at the Alpha's command. Scott looked down at Stiles before making his final decision point.

**~O_o~**

Stiles woke up in the hospital the next day, feeling groggy as he could ever be. What happened? He thought, and then his heart stopped as he caught Scott sitting in the corner of the room.

"You're awake." He said as he got up and walked to Stiles.

"Uh yeah, where am I?" He couldn't understand what was going on, his mind foggy.

"You're in the hospital Stiles." Scott said as he took his hand in his. "You tried to kill yourself." Stiles could see tears swelling in his eyes.

"That wasn't just a dream?" Stiles said sarcastically. He managed to pull a giggle from Scott and then his grip hardened on him.

"I had no other choice." Scott said, pulling a chair beside Stiles' bed. "You would've died." His voice was filled with remorse.

"What?" Stiles said confused, but almost knowing what Scott implied. "Did you? Did you turn me?" Scott's head dropped in the crook of his arm. Stiles rested his other hand on his head. "It's okay Scott, it was my fault anyway, and you did what you needed to do to save me." Scott looked back up into Stiles' eyes.

Without hesitation, Stiles drew Scott into a kiss. He pulled away after many moments passed. Scott's eyes finally opened, shocked and scared. "S-sorry." Stiles chocked out. Instead of Scott retracting, he pulled Stiles back in just the way he did, now a heavier kiss. Wide eyed and shocked, Stiles gave in, finally getting what he wanted this whole time; the love from his friend, something that grew to more than just a bond between two boys who connected over losing a parent.

Nothing was ever the same after that. As much as Stiles would like to think everything was perfect from there on, it wasn't. Scott and Stiles had to regain trust before they could move on, soon becoming 'mates' as Derek liked to call it. That particular term didn't meet eye to eye with Stiles. He liked to call it love. _Nah._ He thought. It's just an unbreakable bond that was only shared between him and Scott, **more **than love.

A/N: This was a story request by orionastro, sorry the ending was bad. I just wanted to get some sleep and finish before I continued on with my other fics, I hope you enjoyed it and I tried not to be too sappy and fast with their relationship. Even though everyone likes everyone put together, I thought that their relationship was more of a friendship bond then "ooh I love you baby" and then "ooh I love you too, I just haven't told you or hinted anything about or gay sexual-ness towards each other, ooh" And so on. Well, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
